La Fiesta
by RoMary
Summary: UA: San Valentín se acerca, y los alumnos de la secundaria Seijo no están muy de acuerdo con las tradiciones de ese día y el baile escolar ¿Qué harán al respecto? "Detendremos ese abuso de consumo ¡Hay que luchar contra el comercialismo que nos imponen!- Todos lo miraron como si estuviese alucinando... o algo por el estilo" Occ, S&S y otras parejas! "Que la fiesta... comience!"
1. San Valentín

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen a mi, si no a las CLAMP. A excepción de otros originales mios.

Planeo terminar esta historia antes del 14 de febrero, así que actualizaré bastante rápido! Espero la disfruten

Y le enviaré un chocolate a cada uno que me deje un review de ahora en adelante (?

**oOoOo**

**Capítulo uno: San Valentín**

- La historia de San Valentín se remonta en la Roma del siglo III, en el que se prohibía el matrimonio entre los soldados ya que se creía que los hombres solteros rendían más en el campo de batalla que los hombres casados porque no estaban emocionalmente ligados a sus familias. Es en estas circunstancias cuando surge la figura de San Valentín, un sacerdote que ante tal injusticia decide casar a las parejas a escondidas de los ojos romanos. Una vez que fue aprehendido, el Emperador le retó a que le devolviera la vista a una de sus hijas que había nacido ciega. Mientras lo hacía, el sacerdote se enamoró de ella perdidamente. Pero aún así fue mandado a ejecutar, y por eso, la noche anterior le escribió una carta a su amada; dando origen a las cartas de amor y la poesía típica. El sacerdote fue ejecutado el 14 de febrero. Desde entonces, este día ha pasado a ser un emblema para los enamorados, principalmente para aquellos que deben librarse de grandes obstáculos para concretar su infinito amor que…

-Qué idiota…

Ante el murmullo, la profesora bajó el libro frente a su cara e hizo detenerse a la alumna que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Paseó su vista por el resto de la clase, y cuando encontró su objetivo, entrecerró los ojos. El aludido se hizo el desentendido y una sonrisa ladina surcó el rostro de la profesora. Dejando el libro a un lado, caminó con aire elegante hasta el banco de su alumno _favorito_.

-¿Alguna opinión que desees compartir, Ichiro?

Ichiro Hasuke, se tensó en su lugar y giró el rostro lentamente hacia la profesora. El resto de sus compañeros solo pudieron suspirar con resignación y pena ante la suerte del chico. ¿A quién se le ocurría decir algo así en la clase de la profesora Mizuki, sabiendo que era una romántica tradicionalista sin remedio? Y eso que aún estaba soltera.

-No, no, profesora- Negó con efusividad.

-¿Ah no?- Los ojos de la pelirroja se afilaron sobre él- Creí haberte escuchado decir algo… extraño.

Ichiro tragó saliva con cada célula de su cuerpo temblando. Para su salvación, el timbre sonó avisando que comenzaba el receso para almorzar. La profesora se giró en el acto hasta su escritorio.

-Bueno chicos, recuerden que en la cafetería van a estar pegados los volantes para el baile de San Valentín. Tal vez alguno quiera ayudar por puntos extras- Ante eso fulminó a Ichiro con la mirada- Nos vemos el jueves- Le sonrió afablemente a toda la clase y salió del salón con su sonrisa y gracia característica. Falsos, obviamente.

Ichiro dejó salir hasta el último vestigio de aire de sus pulmones mientras se deshacía sobre su silla.

-Creí que iba a morir…-Susurró para sí mismo, pero todos lo oyeron y comenzaron a reír.

-¡Serás idiota, Hasuke! Decir eso en la clase de la profesora Mizuki ¿no tienes cerebro? Encima mientras leíamos sobre San Valentín…

-Tranquila, Meiling…-Intentó calmar Rika a su desaforada amiga.

-¡Pensé que nos echaría la bronca a toda la clase!

-¡Hubieras leído más fuerte, y mejor, y ella no habría oído nada!

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

Rika miró al par sin saber exactamente qué hacer, viendo que se ofuscaban en su discusión. Pero pronto todos dejaron de prestarles atención, así que suspiró y volvió junto a Naoko.

-La profesora Mizuki sí que puede dar miedo a veces ¿no crees?- Preguntó Tomoyo con diversión en su voz.

-Es muy raro verla de esa forma ¿se sentirá bien?

-Seguro que sí, Sakura- Se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia- ¿Almorzamos afuera?

La castaña solo asintió mientras era arrastrada por su amiga. Al pasar junto a Meiling e Ichiro, suspiró. Ese par nunca cambiaría.

La profesora Kaho Mizuki enseñaba literatura a los de segundo año de la secundaria Seijo. Era alguien muy amable y encantador, según Sakura, pero si decías algo mínimamente en contra del amor, la poesía y el _vivieron felices para siempre_, pasabas a estar en su lista negra hasta nuevo aviso. Tomoyo había dicho una vez que posiblemente se debiera a que ella aún esperaba a su verdadero amor como en los cuentos. Y la profesora no era vieja, no pasaba los veintiséis años, pero era la única profesora soltera del colegio. Irónico.

-¿Vienes a mi casa después de clases?

-Seguro, la tarea para mañana la hice el fin de semana, y si hubiera, dudo mucho que la haría igualmente.

Sakura se rió de sí misma. La única tarea que no había hecho era la de matemática, y no pensaba hacerla. Le pediría ayuda mañana a Tomoyo, sí señor. Para eso eran mejores amigas ¿no?

Se volteó hacia la amatista para decírselo, pero cuando vio esas estrellas en los ojos de su amiga, la miró con temor y se alejó unos centímetros de ella. Estaban sentadas en un banco del patio del colegio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta tarde podré tomarte tus medidas, y empezar tu vestido para el baile Sakura. ¡Es muy emocionante!

La castaña giró el rostro hacia un lado para ocultar su cara de terror y hastío. Esas sesiones con Tomoyo solían ser muy vergonzosas para ella. Se preguntó si ese día no le tocaba la cena y así volver temprano a casa.

-Pero si me tomaste unas la semana pasada…-Le habló, pero la otra parecía estar en una nube imaginando vaya a saber uno qué cosas sobre ropa y ella- Además… este año no pienso ir al baile, Tomoyo. Ya te lo había dicho…

Tomoyo regresó a la tierra en ese instante y la miró un poco desanimada. Sakura creyó que incluso lloraría y levantó una ceja.

-¿Es por lo de Yukito?

Su cara enrojeció.

-¡No, no es por eso!- Desvió la vista- Sólo no tengo ganas de ir… lo de él fue hace meses ¿por qué aún estaría mal?

-¿Por que fue tu amor platónico toda tu infancia?

Sakura sintió como si una roca cayese sobre su cabeza y deseó fulminar a su amiga con la mirada, pero sabía que ella solo estaba preocupada.

-No es por eso… bueno, solo en parte- Se encogió de hombros.

-Oigan ¿por qué no me esperaron? Que malas son…-Meiling interrumpió a Tomoyo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y les reprochó con enfado.

-Creímos que te divertías con Ichiro, Mei- Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío cuando recibió la mirada de la chica directo hacia ella.

-No menciones a ese tipo.

Sin más, suspiró y tomó asiento junto a sus amigas. Se decidieron a empezar a comer sus almuerzos de una buena vez, pero antes de abrirlos Naoko, Rika y Chijaru se les sumaron. Ahora parecían estar en un picnic, lo único bueno a tener que comer en el colegio.

-Los de la clase D se cruzaron con la profesora Mizuki cuando salió del salón, y dicen que una de ellas se asustó tanto con la expresión de la profesora que huyó corriendo-Contó Naoko antes de meterse una salchicha a la boca.

Todas se quedaron calladas imaginando la escena y un enorme; _suerte,_ fue dirigido mentalmente a todos los alumnos de la clase D, que tenían a Kaho Mizuki en la siguiente hora.

-Ichiro debería reprimir sus impulsos de murmurar cosas en clase- Sentenció Chijaru cruzada de brazos.

-A propósito de eso ¿alguien sabe por qué dijo tal cosa?- Preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

-Hace un momento me dijo que le había parecido estúpido que el sacerdote no hubiese usado la carta del enamoramiento sobre la hija del emperador, para que ella interviniese por él y no lo mataran- Se encogió de hombros Naoko sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Es una forma de verlo, pero le quitaría todo lo romántico y sería otra historia más de manipulación de los romanos ¿no?- Naoko y Tomoyo asintieron ante lo dicho por Rika.

-Puede ser…- Susurró Meiling- Pero puedo entender el punto de vista de Hasuke- Todas se giraron a mirarla sorprendidas. Sonrojada frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que el amor esté tan sobrevalorado hoy en día. Díganme, ¿han sabido actualmente de alguien que haya vivido felizmente enamorado toda la vida de la misma persona?

Todas lo pensaron, pero ninguna pudo decir nada. Sakura estuvo tentada a decir algo sobre sus padres, pero su mamá había fallecido cuando ella tenía cinco años, y aunque su padre aún guardase su recuerdo con tanto amor, suponía que no contaba. Miró a Tomoyo; ella nunca conoció a su padre. Los de Rika estaban separados, sabía que los de Naoko peleaban las veinticuatro horas del día, y Chijaru vivía con su abuela. De quien no sabía nada era de la misma Meiling que había hecho la pregunta, pero ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Ven? Todos hablan de San Valentín, del amor eterno y puro, de las parejas felices, pero miren a su alrededor- Señaló el restó del patio- ¿Ven a alguna pareja comiendo juntos en este momento? Nadie deja a sus amigos en el receso para ir con su "amada"- Hizo comillas con los dedos- El amor no es más que un sustantivo abstracto.

Las palabras de Meiling le parecieron duras, pero por alguna razón estaba algo de acuerdo con ella. Suspiró y siguió comiendo. Pronto la charla se reanudó sobre otras trivialidades que no oyó del todo.

Mientras tomaba de su jugo de naranja, miró hacia atrás de donde estaba sentada la chica Li y lo que vio le hizo levantar una ceja. Varios metros atrás estaba Ichiro con una expresión que le hacía pensar que bien, o había visto un fantasma, o había tenido una extraña epifanía. Negó con la cabeza ¿epifanía? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Ichiro giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a toda prisa de allí. Sakura inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de no entender nada, de nada.

-¿De verdad no vas a ir, Sakura?- Escuchó de repente que le preguntaba Rika con interés. Negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-Bien, si Sakura no irá, yo tampoco tengo por qué ir obligadamente- La apoyó Meiling con una sonrisa y una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oigan…

-La verdad yo tampoco tenía precisamente ganas de ir…-Susurró Chijaru con duda en la voz.

-¿Tú tampoco Chijaru?

-Pensándolo bien, sería una buena forma para ahorrar gastos innecesarios

-Pero Rika…-Susurró Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos. A medida que sus amigas desistían de la invitación al baile, su alma iba escapándosele sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada ese día o algo así? Podríamos ver una película de terror- Ante la idea de Naoko, todas asintieron menos Sakura y Tomoyo. Sakura por que no le apetecía para nada tener pesadillas los siguientes cinco años, y Tomoyo…

-Pero si ninguna va…-Su voz era de absoluto sufrimiento- ¿A quién le voy a hacer los vestidos?

El resto la miró con cara de pena, pero seguras de su decisión de no asistir al baile de San Valentín.


	2. Anti ¿Comercialismo?

**Capítulo Dos: **

**Anti… ¿Comercialismo?**

Después del almuerzo, Sakura fue a los sanitarios junto a Tomoyo y Meiling. Sus manos habían quedado pegajosas con el postre de chocolate que su padre había hecho especialmente para ella. Mientras se lavaba se preguntó si acaso aún era una niña de primaria, como para ensuciarse así.

Como el lugar no era exactamente el más higiénico y agradable del mundo, Meiling las esperó afuera cerca de la puerta. Ir a baños públicos no era lo suyo. Y Sakura se dijo a sí misma, que tampoco era lo de ella. Se secó las manos mientras Tomoyo retocaba su brillo de labios frente al espejo.

-¿Tú por aquí, Meiling?- Escuchó una profunda y _agradable_ voz del otro lado de la puerta de entrada y sin saber por qué, quiso seguir escuchando- ¿A qué se debe el milagro?

-Muy gracioso- Sonrió ante el sarcasmo- Estoy esperando a mis amigas, ni por que me paguen uso este baño.

-Digno de un Li… Más de alguien tan delicada como tú- Pudo imaginarse la mirada que le tiene que haber mandado su amiga al desconocido- Escucha, a la salida tendrás que esperarme.

-¿Por qué?- Se quejó. ¿Esperarla? Meiling no salía con nadie ¿o sí?

-Olvidé mis llaves.

-Oh, don perfecto al fin cometió un error, eh.

-Sólo olvidé las llaves, no me compares con tu torpeza aún.

No sabía quién era, pero definitivamente se estaba ganando un golpe de Meilling en cualquier momento. ¿Tenía que preocuparse? Y ese tono altivo, solo lo empeoraba.

-Sólo cállate. Tienes suerte de que hoy no tenga el club de porristas, sino tú tendrías que esperarme dos horas a mi.

-Ya, ya, perro salvaje.

Cuando oyó el grito de frustración, supo que su amiga había intentado golpearlo, y él la había esquivado. Meiling no solo era porrista, desde niña había entrenado por alguna razón que desconocía, artes marciales.

Entonces decidió que era momento de salir, pero cuando lo hizo solo estaba la chica parada a unos metros, con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando palabras que no alcanzaba a distinguir, pero sabía que no era nada bonito.

-¿Meilling?- La llamó nerviosa. Cuando la miró, su mirada se suavizó.

-¿Volvemos al salón? El receso terminará en…-Ambas se giraron a Tomoyo que salió del baño diciendo aquello, y justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. La amatista sonrió- Ahora.

Al llegar al salón de clases, nuevamente una situación extraña llamó la atención de todos. Ichiro, el chico revoltoso de la clase por no decir irresponsable y payaso, ya estaba sentado en su lugar y escribía fervientemente algo en una hoja sobre su mesa. No levantó la vista ni cuando la siguiente profesora entró, o cuando esa clase terminó y entró el profesor de física.

Para todos era extraño la gran concentración que el chico parecía tener, e incluso los profesores parecían preocupados de que no hubiese interrumpido la clase en ningún momento. El chico sentado a su lado, Ren Himaura, había golpeado su brazo, le había llamado por su nombre e incluso había tocado su frente para verificar que no tuviese fiebre, pero Ichiro solo lo apartaba lentamente sin dejar de mirar la hoja ¿En qué tanto pensaba?

Ren se giró hacia el resto de la clase, cuando el profesor no miraba, y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ni él lo entendía. Y si Ren no lo entendía, que era su mejor amigo, nadie iba a poder hacerlo.

Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada. La castaña se sorprendió al ver a la otra tan divertida, y como respuesta la amatista le indicó con la mirada que observara a Meiling, un asiento delante de ella.

Lo hizo, pero siguió sin entender. Lo único que estaba haciendo su amiga, era morder frenéticamente la punta del lápiz y mirar hacia el frente. Tomoyo solo rodó los ojos.

La clase siguió tan lenta como siempre. Física le recordaba demasiado a matemática así que no podía pretender que le fuese muy bien en esa materia. Apenas la aprobaba por un pelo, y en el fondo sabía que era por que el profesor Terada le tenía cariño, ya que la había tenido en primaria varios años siendo una tierna e inocente niña. Al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Recién cuando el último timbre del día sonó, cayó en la cuenta de que sobre la ciudad había una espesa nube gris que amenazaba con dejar caer su carga de agua. El profesor guardó con prisa sus cosas y les sonrió.

-Nos vemos la siguiente clase, y vayan con cuidado a casa- Después de eso salió del salón.

Todos se permitieron estirarse perezosamente, guardar sus cosas con tranquilidad mientras hablaban trivialidades antes de despedirse, y también varios se quejaron del clima que hacía afuera. Los primeros estaban listos para marcharse, cuando el ruido que hizo la puerta del salón al cerrarse abruptamente llamó la atención de todos. Afuera una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a caer.

-¿Ichiro?- Preguntó Ren, ante la extraña mirada que el chico les daba. Parecía… _eufórico._

-Tenemos que hablar.

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura, y varios hicieron lo mismo; se acercaron a la persona más cercana que tenían en el salón.

Ya que la enorme sonrisa que mostró Ichiro, asustó a más de uno.

**oOo**

-¿Shaoran?- El aludido se giró hacia la voz que lo llamó y levantó una mano floja para saludarlo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Ya terminó el club de básquet?- Preguntó sin responder.

-Se suspendieron las actividades por la lluvia, parece que hay filtraciones en el gimnasio…- Se encogió de hombros- ¿No vas a casa?

-Aún no…-Shaoran miró hacia afuera.

-¿No tienes paraguas?

-Tengo uno en el casillero, pero tengo que esperar…

-Ah, cierto, lo de tus llaves- El chico le sonrió con burla y pasó por su lado- Hoy me toca preparar la cena, así que aprovecharé el tiempo extra- Se giró hacia él y bostezó- Nos vemos mañana.

-Eriol…-Le llamó antes de que se marchara- No olvides mi dinero mañana

El aludido se detuvo en su lugar y sus hombros cayeron desganados. Miró a su amigo con reproche, pero manteniendo la dignidad. Una apuesta, era una apuesta.

-No lo olvidaré- Le susurró con molestia. Entonces Shaoran sonrió.

-Ve con cuidado- Y volvió a sonreír. Pero Eriol sabía que esas sonrisas eran falsas. Con amigos así, ¿cómo aún seguía vivo?

Una vez que se quedó solo, el castaño observó su celular. Hacía veinte minutos que las clases habían terminado, y debía ser el único bobo aún parado en la puerta del colegio. ¿Por qué Meiling tardaba tanto? ¡Era desesperante!

-¿Dónde estás, perro salvaje?- Susurró con molestia.

**OOo**

-¿Una qué?

-Una fiesta.

Todos guardaron silencio. Estaban sentados la mayoría sobre las mesas, otros pocos en las sillas, e Ichiro frente a todos ellos. Ya se habían relajado, el temor de que el chico sacara un arma y matara a alguien había desaparecido hacía un rato.

-¿Una fiesta, qué?

Repitió la misma persona; Ruby Takanashi, la delegada de la clase, una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y porte algo amenazador ante los revoltosos.

-Una fiesta anti San Valentín ¿qué parte no entiendes?- Ichiro rodó los ojos.

-Todo- Dijo Meiling esta vez, y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-A ver si entendí…- Habló el sub delegado de la clase- Quieres hacer una fiesta, el día anterior al baile de San Valentín, en contra de San Valentín ¿no? Y quieres que nosotros la organicemos, con todo lo que eso implica…

Ichiro asintió sonriente.

Pasaron solo tres segundos, para que la mayoría se diese vuelta y comenzara a amagar para irse.

-¡Esperen chicos, por favor!- Ante sus ruegos, optaron por quedarse unos minutos más.

-¿Realmente eso querías decirnos?- Preguntó Meiling y él asintió.

-No se hagan ahora todos los que no quieren tener una fiesta- Fulminó a la mitad del salón; la mitad que andaba de fiesta todos los fines de semana si era posible- ¡Es una buena idea! Detendremos ese abuso de consumo de cosas cursis, como las que usarán en el baile ¡Hay que luchar contra el comercialismo que nos imponen!- Todos lo miraron como si estuviese alucinando o algo por el estilo. Se calmó y suspiró- Solo será una fiesta simple y casual, nada de trajes ni vestidos y mucho menos de la penosa tarea de encontrar pareja…

-¡Ese es tu problema!- Acusó otra de sus compañeras- No encuentras pareja para el baile y no quieres que nadie vaya ¿no?

Ante los reclamos que comenzaron, Ichiro rodó los ojos.

-¿Todavía no invitas a Meiling?- Se diferenció que dijo una voz femenina entre el bullicio de las demás.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que invitarla/invitarme?!- Dijeron los dos al unísono pero con un leve, levísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sea quien sea la que haya preguntado eso, no se atrevió a seguir respondiendo. Conocía el valor de su vida, era alguien prudente.

-Vamos chicos…-Intentó el chico una vez que se tranquilizó- Es una buena idea para hacer algo juntos por una vez, todos. ¿Y qué mejor que una fiesta? Además ¿realmente tienen ganas de festejar San Valentín? Si parece que en las últimas vacaciones todos se quedaron sin pareja…

Un aura deprimente y pesada cubrió a todo el salón. Sakura incluida. Las palabras de Ichiro eran verdaderas. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie de ellos estaba en ese momento de novio o con alguien en la mira. Un fracaso total amorosamente. Allí fue cuando todos empezaron a sopesar la idea que Ichiro planteaba. Una no tan mala idea…

-Pero…-Se animó a hablar Karin, una chica tímida y bajita. Así que hasta a ella había convencido, pensó Sakura- ¿Dónde la haremos?

Era cierto, si iban a hacerla debían empezar a definir ese tipo de cosas importantes.

-¿Vamos a hacerla?- Preguntó Ichiro emocionado.

-Sólo…- Habló Ruby- Si vemos que no es tan complicado. Los exámenes no están muy lejos y no podemos pasar todo el día pendientes de una fiesta.

Todos asintieron. Además iba a ser una _tranquila y casual_ fiesta… ¿no?

-¿Alguien ofrece su casa?

Cómo si hubiese arrojado algún repelente para insectos, todos desviaron la vista haciéndose los desentendidos con esa pregunta.

-¡Oigan! ¿Nadie?

Las miradas poco a poco fueron desviándose hasta un chico en especial; Yayoi Furikawa, un chico tembloroso y asustadizo. Por lo que sabían, él tenía una enorme casa cerca del parque pingüino, y les vendría genial.

-¡Lo siento!- Se apresuró a negar; él sabía cómo terminaban esas fiestas- Pero no van a dejarme y mis padres no son de los que salen de casa muy seguido…

Mentira, sus padres vivían viajando, pero sus compañeros no tenían forma de saberlo. Todos suspiraron. Debían pensar en otra cosa entonces.

Otra opción factible era Tomoyo, pero ninguno se animó a decirlo. La última vez que fueron a su casa, estaba repleta de guardaespaldas que parecía que iban a sacarles los ojos al mínimo indicio de bullicio. No pasarían por eso de nuevo.

-Sin lugar, no hay fiesta….-Susurró Ren encogiéndose de hombros.

Tal vez no era buena idea.

-¡Yo tengo un lugar perfecto!

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la voz poco familiar que salió luego de que la puerta corrediza se abrió con la misma fuerza con que fue cerrada. Una chica, o mujer…, nadie sabía exactamente su edad, se apoyó en la puerta y los vio con la misma sonrisa que Ichiro había mostrado minutos atrás.

-¿Profesora Akizuki?- Preguntó Ruby sin creérselo. Ella le sonrió.

-Si prometen invitarme, yo les ofrezco mi casa- Lo dijo tan radiante y campante, que todos se quedaron sin habla.

Una practicante de profesora, ¿invitada a la fiesta?

Desde que Nakuru Akizuki llegó a su salón de la forma más llamativa y patosa posible, supieron que ella era especial. Una profesora especial.

Y otra cosa ¿los había estado espiando todo ese rato?


	3. Repartiendo papeles

**Capítulo Tres: Repartiendo Papeles**

_(El inicio de todo)_

La joven que acababa de aparecer se pasó la mano por el cabello despreocupadamente. Parecía como si acabase de declarar algo tan sobrenatural, que había dejado a sus pequeños alumnos conmocionados. Adoraba tener miradas sobre ella, pero esos veinte pares de ojos comenzaban a molestarla.

-¿Y bien?- Les preguntó cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisita de inocencia.

-¿Habla en serio?- Preguntó Ruby, a lo que ella solo asintió. Automáticamente se armó un gran revuelo entre los demás.

-¿Dónde es su casa, profesora Akizuki?- Preguntó Ren, siendo el primero en reponerse.

-Seguro la conocen- Le sonrió- Es la que está camino al parque de diversiones. Pasas por la puerta, cuando vas hacia la entrada principal del parque.

Más de uno, por no decir todos, quedó con la boca abierta.

¡Claro que conocían esa casa! Sakura recordó que de niña, junto a Touya, se escabullía de su casa para ir a los alrededores de aquella gran mansión. Por que sí, era una mansión; incluso un poco más grande que la de Tomoyo, pero con un estilo mucho más antiguo. La de su amiga destilaba modernidad en cada rincón.

La casa de la profesora, era perfecta para hacer una fiesta. De ese modo evitarían muchísimos inconvenientes.

Pero… ¿era correcto aceptar?

-¿No se meterá en problemas si se enteran?- Preguntó Karin haciendo referencia a los directivos del colegio. Pero Nakuru solo se encogió de hombros.

-No se preocupen por eso, tengo mis medios- Les guió un ojo, sonriente. Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron sin saber qué decir. Todos guardaron silencio, esperando por la decisión de la delegada, Ichiro y Meiling; que de alguna forma acababan de convertirse en los líderes de todo eso.

Ichiro y Meiling compartieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron hacia Ruby. Esta suspiró resignada, y dio un paso al frente.

-Aquel que esté de acuerdo con hacer la fiesta en casa de la profesora Akizuki, levante la mano por favor- Sentenció con toda la democracia que su puesto requería.

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de 2º B levantaron la mano. El primero fue Yayoi, feliz de que no usaran su casa.

-¡Está dicho, entonces!- Celebró Ichiro con una gran sonrisa, tan contagiosa que todos terminaron sonriendo.

-¡Genial!- Acompañó Nakuru- Luego me cuentan los detalles, aún tengo trabajo.

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

-Que rara…- Susurró Sakura y Tomoyo rió por lo bajo.

La fugaz luminosidad de un rayo llamó la atención de la mayoría, y su estruendoso sonido les avisó a todos que era hora de regresar a casa. Así que volvieron a agarrar sus cosas y a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Esperen!- Se voltearon hacia Ichiro una vez más- Aún quedan cosas por decidir- Mostró al aire la dichosa hoja sobre la que estuvo trabajando todo el día- Tengo la lista completa de lo que necesitamos y las tareas divididas.

Todos lo miraron con expresión de no poder creerlo. Más de uno pensó que debería poner el mismo empeño en sus tareas.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- Meiling le quitó el papel, y luego de leerlo por encima, lo dobló guardándolo en su mochila- Lo leeré en casa, para verificar que no diga nada ninguna locura, Hasuke- Le dijo ante la objeción del chico y caminó a la salida.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, Ichiro- Le dijo Ruby con paciencia antes de despedirse- Mañana podemos seguir hablando.

Vio como todos salían de allí y suspiró resignado, para luego tomar su mochila y hacer lo mismo.

Sakura salió junto a Tomoyo, bastante divertida. De todas las cosas, no esperaba que su compañero saliera con tal idea. Ichiro era algo revoltoso, pero le parecía buena persona.

-Me pregunto si la haremos temática- Dijo Tomoyo desvariando otra vez con su fetiche- Si no, tendré que conformarme con elegir tu vestuario.

Sakura no supo como tomar el hecho de que su amiga no dejara que eligiera su propia ropa en esas ocasiones. La escuchó hablar un rato más mientras cambiaba sus zapatos antes de salir.

-…algo verde, o tal vez rojo. Nada de rosa…- La miró al notar que paraba su parloteo- ¿Esa es Meiling?

Siguió la vista de su amiga, y efectivamente, Meiling acababa de salir por la puerta acompañada de otro chico, que ninguna conocía. E iban compartiendo el paraguas. Repetía: ¿Meiling no salía con nadie, o sí?

Escuchó una risilla de Tomoyo y se giró a verla de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, notó a Ichiro cerca de ellas con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mirando hacia afuera. Bufó y se giró para agarrar su paraguas y salir.

Tomoyo solo pudo rodar los ojos ante la cara de desconcierto de su amiga. Sakura rayaba lo torpe con su ingenuidad.

**oOo**

Cuando llegó a casa, agradeció que estuviera sola. Touya seguramente estaba en alguno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo, o quizá con Yukito, y su padre estaba en una expedición arqueológica por tres semanas. Ella, había llegado con una hora de retraso.

Fujitaka seguramente notaría que andaba en "algo" de ahora en más, si le tocaba hacer muchas cosas para la fiesta del año, al parecer. Pero como no estaba, ni iba a enterarse. Y dudaba mucho que su hermano, entre la Universidad y el trabajo, siquiera tuviese tiempo para notarlo.

Arrulló a Kero, su gato, en sus brazos mientras subía a su habitación para cambiarse.

Lo que la tenía aún sorprendida, era la intromisión de la profesora Akizuki. Aunque pegaba con su carácter.

Nakuru Akizuki, era practicante de profesora. Aún no terminaba de recibirse; tenía que estar primero, tres meses completos observando a los profesores, sirviendo de asistente o incluso dando algunas clases. El día que ella llegó, aún le hacía sonreír.

Fue un mes y medio atrás; no había llegado y presentado a sí misma como profesora. Se mezcló entres los alumnos, quienes pensaban que era una chica nueva. ¡Que ella se ve realmente joven! Como si tuviese apenas un año más que ellos. En cuanto entró el profesor, ella sin vacilar pasó al frente del salón y se presentó como debía. Algunos estaban shockeados ante la revelación.

Desde entonces era la hermosa y alocada profesora Akizuki. Pero de ahí, a invitarla a una fiesta (con todo lo que la palabra implica), le parecía mucho. Pero bueno.

El siguiente pensamiento fue dirigido a Meiling. La chica siempre se iba sola, ya que vivía en dirección opuesta a todas. Y verla hoy con ese chico, fue extraño ¿Habrá sido el chico del receso? ¿Quién era él?

Y la cara de Ichiro solo hacía todo más extraño para ella.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó frente a la ventana. La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre su balcón y una fresca brisa se colaba por la ventana abierta meciendo sus cortinas. La lluvia le gustaba pero los rayos, desde que tenía memoria, la ponían nerviosa. Ahora deseaba que Touya volviera pronto a casa.

**OOo**

-¡Estoy en casa!- Su cantarina voz se escuchó por el pasillo, y al no recibir respuesta se encogió de hombros.

-Bienvenida- Dijo alguien de repente, sobresaltándola.

-¡Eriol!- Lo fulminó con la mirada- No me asustes de esa forma.

El chico solo comenzó a reír por la reacción, y rodó los ojos. ¡Ese niño con aires de adultez le molestaba tanto!

Eriol Hiragizawa era su único primo varón. Los padres de ambos vivían en Inglaterra, y se podía decir que ellos habían "renegado" de su naturaleza. Los Hiragizawa y los Akizuki tenían mucho poder y dinero en aquellas tierras. Más ellos solo veían el mundo frío y solitario que en realidad era, y prefirieron salir de allí. La madre de Eriol, y el padre de Nakuru, que eran hermanos, estaban de acuerdo con sus formas de pensar y los apoyaron. Ahora viven en una de las viejas mansiones de la familia Akizuki que tienen en Japón.

Pero vivir con Eriol a veces era exasperante; él era demasiado misterioso y le gustaban las bromas y cosas extrañas, que solo él entendía. Y eso que vive junto a él, desde que él tenía doce años, y ahora faltaba apenas un año para sus dieciocho.

Cuando Nakuru llegó a su habitación, encendió la luz pero se quedó parada en la puerta.

-¿No tenía que decirle algo yo a Eriol?- Se preguntó confundida.

Al no saber la respuesta, se encogió de hombros y encendió su computadora.

Ya luego se acordaría.

**oOo**

-Que bueno que viniste, realmente estaba teniendo problemas con esto.

-Hn.

Sobre una mesa había desperdigado un montón de papeles y pesados libros. Yukito y Touya estaban ajenos al mundo metidos en aquel trabajo que debían entregar esa semana. Pero cuando dijo eso, Touya lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

-En otra situación, habrías ido directamente a mi casa…-Yukito lo vio con cara de que lo había atrapado.

-Aún no creo que sea buena idea aparecerme por allá…

-Sakura es fuerte- Rodó los ojos- Te aseguro que ya debe haberte superado, además ¡Fue hace meses!

-Aún así- Insistió él- Es mejor darle a la pequeña Sakura un poco más de tiempo.

Touya volvió a suspirar. Él también estuvo preocupado cuando su hermana llegó tan triste a casa, y supo que su amigo al fin le había aclarado que la veía como a una hermana. Pero también le parecía mal eso de evitarse. Sakura debía seguir adelante de una vez…

**OOo**

Al día siguiente, no esperaron a finalizar las clases; en el receso para almorzar todos se quedaron en el salón por petición de Ruby. Guardaron silencio cuando Ichiro y Meiling pasaron al frente. Tomoyo se sonrió por alguna razón.

-¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó Meiling y al no recibir respuesta negativa, continuó- Bueno, revisé la lista que Hasuke hizo, y sorprendentemente estaba bastante bien hecha- Varios rieron por la cara que puso el chico- Así que solo nos queda definir los grupos y sus tareas…

-¿Grupos?- Preguntó Ren con una ceja alzada. Ichiro asintió.

-Hemos armado grupos, y cada cuál tiene una tarea a cargo. Las explicaremos después de decir los grupos.

Como todos parecían estar de acuerdo, el delegado; Yusuke Ottoe, pasó a escribir en el pizarrón los nombres en el orden en que Ruby los leía.

-Primer Grupo- Todos prestaron atención con curiosidad- Naoko, Inui y Sora- Naoko les sonrió a un chico pelirrojo y a otro de gafas. ¡Ese par siempre le parecía muy divertido!- Les toca todo lo que es música.

-Número dos- Siguió cuando Yusuke terminó-Rika, Nakao y Sakura. A ustedes; la comida- Tomoyo notó el leve sonrojo en el chico mientras miraba a sus dos amigas intercambiando palabras alegres. Levantó una ceja.

-En el tercero; Tomoyo, Karin, Ren y Satsuji- Era fácil saber qué les tocaría; Tomoyo y Satsuji eran los modistas de la clase- La decoración.

Aunque no sabían que iba a haber decoración, claro.

-Cuarto; Ai, Yui, Kenshin y Yayoi- Las gemelas Seiren asintieron a la vez- Como conocemos perfectamente su historial con esto, les toca tal vez el factor más influyente- Ruby los miró divertida; tres de ellos eran los fiesteros de la clase- El alcohol.

Kenshin silbó y las gemelas lanzaron risitas nerviosas. Sabían perfectamente qué y dónde comprar.

-El último grupo; Meiling, Ichiro, Yusuke y yo. Nos encargaremos de organizar, supervisar y otros detalles.

-Para la semana que viene, traten de pensar más o menos cuánto dinero creen que necesitaremos- Dijo Ichiro, y todos lo vieron serio por primera vez en la vida- Para el viernes, creo que sabremos cuantas personas irán, más o menos. Hay que definirlo.

-Hay algo que debemos dejar en claro- Intervino Meiling- Como la casa es de la profesora Akizuki, tenemos que dejarla impecable una vez que todo termine, y eso lo haremos todos- El curso entero asintió.

Aunque varios se preguntaron quiénes estarían en pie al finalizar la noche.

**oOo**

Después de almorzar, como era costumbre, fueron a los sanitarios. Pero esta vez todas las chicas del salón. Mientras se lavaban las manos y algunas usaban los baños, seguían hablando de la fiesta. A todas empezaba a recorrerlas esa sensación de adrenalina.

-¡Estoy segura de que será genial!- Dijo Ai y Yui asintió.

-Será aún mejor que el baile, se los aseguro- Karin se vio contagiada por ellas.

-¿Cuánta gente invitaremos?- Preguntó Sakura algo distraída.

-No lo sé, tal vez sólo a los segundos años, y con eso ya seremos bastantes personas- Los segundos en total eran cuatro salones. Ruby secundó lo que Meiling decía.

-No importa, compraremos alcohol como si fuese a ir todo el colegio- Comentó Chijaru a modo de bromas y Rika negó con la cabeza divertida.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Naoko, sorprendiendo a todas y volvieron a reír.

-Sí, será una gran fiesta anti San Valentín- Dijo Tomoyo entre risas.

Luego, salieron de allí.

Tres de los cubículos del baño se abrieron, y tres chicas salieron mirando en la dirección en la que las demás se fueron.

Coincidencia o no, una era de primer año, otra de segundo y la otra de tercero. Sin conocerse, compartieron una leve sonrisa por lo que habían oído, y cada una volvió a hacer lo suyo.

Debían avisar a sus compañeros cuanto antes.

**oOoOoOo**

_N/A: Aquí continuamos con el capítulos tres ^^_

_Gracias a esas personas que se molestan en leer! XD_

_En los próximos capítulos ya veremos más de romance, no se preocupen. Ah, y de mi sexi Shaoran por supuesto :3_

_Cuídense! ^^_

_Review? XD_


	4. Rumores

**Capítulo Cuatro: Rumores**

_(336 horas antes)_

-¡Ya me voy!- Gritó en la puerta de su casa segundos antes de cerrarla e irse a la escuela.

-Sakura…-La voz de Touya la detuvo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él, esperando escucharlo, pero su hermano solo se quedó allí, en silencio, observándola. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en un claro gesto de no entenderlo, más él simplemente negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y se volvió a la cocina.

Sakura se dirigió a la escuela con el pensamiento de que su hermano podía ser muy extraño a veces.

Ahora que lo notaba, había amanecido lloviendo y por eso las calles estaban bastantes mojadas y con irregulares charcos de agua esparcidos sobre ellas. La acera no estaba muy diferente, así que debía tener cuidado al caminar.

En cuanto terminó de decirse eso a sí misma, escuchó varios pasos chapoteando detrás de ella y con mucha velocidad. En el momento en que se volteó, sintió que el tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta.

Un chico con el uniforme de su escuela, venía corriendo en su dirección sin prestar atención a nada. Es más, parecía mirar hacia atrás. Cuando pasó con prisa a su lado, registrándola por primera vez, observó a Sakura en silencio sin detenerse. Y ésta, en vez de correrse de su camino se quedó allí, inmóvil.

Claro que la magia se rompió cuando él pisó con fuerza sobre un charco cercano, mojando de la cintura hacia abajo a la castaña. El enojo apareció cuando él ni siquiera se detuvo y una sonrisita de burla afloró en su rostro.

Sakura masculló todos los insultos que recordaba mientras lo veía alejarse por la acera. No sabía quién era, pero lo había visto antes, estaba segura.

-Estúpido…-Volvió a mascullar entre dientes, intentando secar un poco su falda ¡Ojalá cruzara de la misma forma la calle, y lo atropellase un auto!

Se obligó a calmarse; ella no era de desear ese tipo de cosas a sus enemigos. Oh sí, por que ese chico acababa de convertirse en su enemigo. El primero.

-¿Sakura?

-Meiling- Su amiga acababa de aparecer de donde no tenía idea y parecía haber caminado mucho.

-No sabía que tomaras este camino, Mei- Le hizo saber una vez que lo retomaron.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago. En realidad esta no era mi intención pero…

-¡Achú!- El estornudo de Sakura detuvo la explicación de la chica.

-¿Por qué estás mojada? ¡Pescarás un resfriado!- Le hizo saber con preocupación.

-Es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, no me pasará nada- Rió con nerviosismo.

¡No quería pensar en ese tipo! Hacerlo, le hervía la sangre.

**oOo**

-Yamazaki.

El aludido se giró hacia la chica de trenzas con una sonrisa.

-Wow, me diriges la palabra- Comentó sonriente- ¿A qué se debe? Chijaru.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la vista, alargando su brazo hasta frente a la cala del chico.

-Me encontré a tu mamá- Habló sin mirarlo- Y me pidió que te trajera tu almuerzo, lo había olvidado.

-¡Es verdad!- Lo agarró y sonrió con sincera gratitud- Gracias.

Chijaru no respondió, solo asintió con mala cara y aguantando su furtivo sonrojo, se marchó.

-No sabía que fueses amigo de la señorita Mihara de 2º B- Se sobresaltó cuando su amigo apareció de la nada junto a él. Era su especialidad.

-Vas a causarle un infarto a alguien, Eriol- Suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Somos vecinos, así que la conozco desde que tenía tres años. Nuestras madres nos hacían jugar juntos…

Eriol notó que su amigo sonreía ante algún recuerdo, por lo que levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Yamazaki se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe. Cuando entramos a la secundaria, de un momento a otro parecía enojada conmigo y dejó de hablarme- Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Las mujeres son complicadas- Sentenció Eriol y Yamazaki asintió dándole la razón.

-Hiragizawa, me tapas la entrada- Ambos chicos se giraron a un recién llegado Shaoran, que se veía con cara de pocos amigos. Yamazaki sonrió nervioso y levantó una mano para saludarlo.

-¿Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy?- Eriol agrandó su sonrisa ante la fulminante mirada que el chico le envió. Shaoran bufó y se fue hacia su salón.

**oOo**

-Así que estuve gran parte de la noche pensando en ello. Si nos sale bien ¡será muy emocionante!- Dijo Meiling mientras entraban a la escuela.

En cuanto pusieron un pie del otro lado de la puerta, Sakura sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, algo que sucedía cuando sentía muchas miradas sobre ellas. Se giró, pero los alumnos que andaban por allí, parecían estar cada uno en lo suyo, así que no le dio importancia.

-Buenos días chicas- Esa era Tomoyo que las recibía con una cálida sonrisa. De esas que sólo ella sabía dar.

Se cambiaron los zapatos hablando de varias ideas que Meiling había tenido para la fiesta la noche anterior.

-Hablando de eso, pensé en una idea fantástica para la decoración- Comenzó a decir Tomoyo, y Sakura sintió de nuevo _aquella_ sensación- En el receso me gustaría contársela a ti y a los de tu grupo, Meiling.

La chica asintió, pero antes de responder Sakura la interrumpió.

-Mei, Tomoyo- Habló en voz baja, llamando la atención de las otras- ¿No les parece como si alguien nos mirara?

Ante esto las otras dos también se giraron, y aunque sí habían más alumnos que antes, nadie parecía reparar en ellas más de lo normal. Sakura suspiró al ver que ellas negaban tal cosa.

-Debe ser mi imaginación…-Luego de decir eso, el timbre sonó, así que se vieron obligadas a ir a clases.

Varios chicos que estaban detrás de ellas, se miraron y asintieron, para luego alejarse de allí.

**oOo**

Suspiró mirando por la ventana. Volvió a mirar al interior del salón y otro suspiro salió sin poder evitarlo.

Al parecer iba a tener que almorzar sola. Tomoyo y Meiling estaban en la otra punta de la clase en una amena charla con Ichiro, Ruby y Yusuke, la cual parecía tener para rato. Rika y las demás habían salido apenas comenzó el receso y ahora era la única chica allí. Volvió a suspirar mientras abría su almuerzo.

-¿Por qué tan triste, Kinomoto?- La llegada de Ryo Ritsue a su lado la sorprendió. Era un chico alto, rubio con un pequeño arcillo en una de sus orejas.

-Podemos hacerte compañía para que no sufras- Dijo Kenshin Sumarashi, un pelirrojo bajito que siempre acompañaba al otro.

Rió ante su comentario y les hizo espacio en su mesa para que los tres almorzaran.

-Acaban de salvar mi salud mental, todas desaparecieron…

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los chicos somos mejores amigos que las chicas- Aseguró Kenshin guiñándole un ojo.

-En realidad…-Dijo pensativa- Dicen que los gays son mejores amigos que las chicas.

Ver como enrojecía poco a poco la cara de Kenshin no tuvo precio, y así lo demostró con su enorme carcajada.

-¡Kenshin!- Dijo Ryo teatralmente como si estuviera muy ofendido- ¿Qué no me has dicho? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Sakura definitivamente no podía aguantarse la risa. A Ryo solo le faltaban lágrimas falsas.

-¡Cállate!- Le espetó el pelirrojo molesto con los dos por decirle tal cosa y reírse ¡en su cara!

-¿De qué se ríen tanto?- Preguntó Ichiro que acababa de acercarse. Bien, la reunión había terminado.

-Kenshin acaba de aceptar que le gustan los chicos- Le contó Ryo con cara de sufrimiento. Ichiro le siguió el juego.

-¡Oh!- Pero su comentario fue callado por el mismo Kenshin.

-¡Cállense los dos! No sabía que fuesen homofóbicos…-Los fulminó con la mirada. No debía que lo fuese, pero le molestaban ese tipo de personas.

Ryo e Ichiro se miraron y pararon de reír. Ellos no tenían nada en contra, solo había sido una bromas.

-Oigan, solo fue una bromas, tranquilícense- Intervino Yusuke antes de que alguien terminara enojado de verdad.

Sakura fue a hablar para apoyar a su compañero, pero como ya parecía costumbre, el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse la detuvo.

Todas sus compañeras de clase entraron apresuradas y se apoyaron sobre la pared opuesta, jadeantes. Parecían haber llegado corriendo, como si huyeran de algo.

Ruby se acercó a ellas para preguntarles qué había sucedido. Cuando tuvo la respuesta, levantó una ceja confundida

-¿Acosadores?- Repitió lo dicho por Chijaru. Todas asintieron.

-Primero estábamos en la cafetería- Habló Naoko refiriéndose a ella, Rika y Chijaru- Y aunque suene poco creíble, ¡todos nos miraban! Ninguna parecía tener nada raro, así que nos apresuramos a comprar y salir de allí.

-Pero cuando lo hicimos- Habló Rika- Un grupo de chicos empezó a seguirnos ¡fue horrible! Si dábamos un paso, ellos también. Y en silencio, como escuchando cada cosa que decíamos.

-¡A nosotras nos pasó igual!- Dijo Karin y las gemelas asintieron.

-Nos seguían en silencio a todos lados y parecía que iban a saltarnos encima en cualquier momento- Yui y Ai se veían asustadas.

Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

**oOo**

-¿Escucharon de la mega fiesta de anti San Valentín?

Shaoran y Eriol miraron por un segundo al recién llegado Yamazaki, para luego ignorarlo y seguir con lo que hacían.

-Prefiero igual el chocolate común, el aireado me da una sensación rara…

-Sí, como si hubiese tenido gusanos antes ¿no?- Shaoran asintió.

A Yamazaki le brotó una vena en la sien, pero no quitó su sonrisa. Se paró en medio de sus amigos y volvió a hablar.

-Parece que la organizan los de 2º B y será enorme- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Shaoran le prestó atención al oír el curso.

-¿De qué hablas Yamazaki?- Decidió escucharlo.

-Hiro me dijo que se lo contó un amigo suyo, que tiene una compañera que lo escuchó en el baño de mujeres- Ante eso, Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Una fiesta ¿y? Hay alguna todos los fines de semana ¿qué tiene de especial?- Cuando vieron la maliciosa sonrisa de Yamazaki, se arrepintieron de haber preguntado.

-No es 'una' fiesta. Dicen que será 'La' fiesta- Se encogió de hombros- Habrá alcohol suficiente para todo el colegio, fuegos artificiales, el mejor Dj de Tomoeda- Enumeró con su mano- Creo que incluso un paracaídas para tirarse del tejado. Oh, y comida.

Eriol y Shaoran guardaron silencio ¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿Dónde será?- Preguntó Eriol. Yamazaki estiró los brazos en señal de que no lo sabía.

-Aún no se sabe, pero deber ser un lugar bastante grande. Por lo que sé toda la escuela planea ir. Pero al fin y al cabo, son solo rumores.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Afortunadamente, sabía a quién preguntar.

**oOo**

Meiling entrecerró los ojos mirando alrededor, pero no le pareció ver nada fuera de lo común. Junto a Ruby, Sakura y Tomoyo, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el colegio para ver si lo que las demás habían contado pasaba igual con ellas. Ichiro y Yusuke las acompañaban por las dudas, pero nada parecía suceder fuera de lo normal.

Sakura le hizo una mueca a Tomoyo, y esta solo se encogió de hombros. Entonces una voz retumbó en el pasillo.

-Atención por favor; Ruby Furikawa de la clase 2B vea a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la sala de reuniones- Decía la voz de la secretaria del director- Repito; Ruby Furikawa, a la sala de reuniones.

La aludida levantó una ceja. Que llamado tan extraño ¿Por qué tendría ella que ver a la presidenta? Resignada se dirigió hacia allá, acompañada de Yusuke.

-¿Volvemos al salón?- Sugirió Tomoyo y las demás asintieron.

-Iré a la cafetería. Aún no he almorzado- Avisó Ichiro para luego alejarse de allí. Sakura pensó en su olvidado almuerzo sobre la mesa, y su estómago concordó con su imagen mental.

Mientras volvían a su salón, fue cuestión de minutos para que notaran algo _extraño_.

Un chico iba a salir de su curso, pero al verlas se metió una vez más, para luego a parecer con cuatro alumnas más en la puerta. Y la situación se repitió un par de veces. Cuando menos cuenta se dieron, había un pequeño séquito detrás de ellas.

Aceleraron el paso y ellos también. ¿De verdad pensaban que no se daban cuenta? De repente estaban corriendo, siendo perseguidas por esos maníacos.

Doblaron en una esquina, y cuando levantó su vista, Meiling vio a su salvación a un par de metros.

-¡Shaoran!

El grito pareció sobresaltarlo, y su expresión fue bastante cómica cuando vio a las tres chicas perseguidas por semejante manada. Pero su vista se fijó en una de ellas; y no precisamente en Meiling.

¿La de ojos verdes no era la chica que él esa mañana había…?

Oh.

**oOo**

-¿Disculpa?- Ruby parecía totalmente desubicada ante lo que acababa de oír.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil era una chica de tercero con aspecto amenazante. De cabello negro y lacio, siempre arreglado, al igual que en su impoluto uniforme. Las gafas que usaba le daban un aire aún más maduro.

Pero fuera de su imagen, eran las palabras que Saori Yamanashi acababa de decirle, lo que la habían descolocado.

¿Mega fiesta? ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Alcohol? No bueno, eso era cierto pero… ¿Paracaídas? ¿En qué momento la casual y pequeña fiesta se había convertido en eso? Más importante, ¿Cómo se había enterado todo el colegio de la fiesta?

-Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mi trabajo es hablar por los estudiantes y representarlos- Habló con esa fría voz suya. Pero también es mi deber avisar a las autoridades del colegio, si peligra la salud y el orden del cuerpo estudiantil.

Ruby rodó los ojos ante su tono de ser la reina del colegio.

-Así que repito ¿La clase 2 B está planeando una fiesta con las dimensiones que mencioné?

Frunció el ceño y la desafió con la mirada, pero prefirió no responder nada. Una vez que se decidió a contestar, Saori se le adelantó.

-Como dije, me veo en la posición de avisarle al director- Ruby quiso protestar- A menos…

Ambas intercambiaron miradas sin titubear.

-¿A menos?

-A menos que la fiesta no resulte peligrosa; como alumnos ebrios arrojándose del tejado en paracaídas, y sea mantenida bajo control. De esa forma, no veo por qué tenga que reportar a nadie.

Ruby sonrió internamente. Así que la presidenta demostraba ser humana como todos, finalmente. Asintió y sin nada más que decir, caminó hacia la puerta donde se detuvo antes de salir.

-Si la clase 2 B fuese a hacer una fiesta- La miró por última vez- se asegurarían de que todos la recordaran como la mejor.

Sin más salió, ondeando su cabello en el aire.

Ahora, el asunto era personal.

**oOo**

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante la mirada de odio que Sakura le enviaba al tal Shaoran. Este, se removió incómodo mientras Meiling le hablaba exaltada por la situación que les había tocado vivir.

Después del grito de Meiling, se habían escudado detrás del castaño y sus dos amigos. Rápidamente el tumulto de chicos, y chicas ahora que lo notaba, se había disipado en un segundo. Cuando se fueron, fue mayor la sorpresa cuando uno de los chicos, el que no dejaba de sonreír y de cabello negro, les había preguntado por la fiesta.

¿Cómo se habían enterado? Habían decidido hacerla apenas dos días atrás.

Pero, lo que le llamaba la atención en ese momento era la cara de Sakura ¿Qué le pasaba con el recién presentado Shaoran Li? Que encima resultaba ser el primo de Meiling. Una buen anoticia para Ichiro, pensó. Pero su amiga parecía estar a punto de cometer asesinato.

Ante lo que había pasado, los tres las acompañaron hasta su propio salón, para el momento justo en que sonaba el timbre del final del receso.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Les dijo Meiling con apuro de entrar y contar lo sucedido- Adiós chicos.

Sakura por su parte fulminó una última vez a Shaoran y sin decir nada entró. Tomoyo pudo escuchar como uno de ellos, le susurraba "¿Qué le hiciste a esa niña?" al castaño con gracia, y este solo rodaba los ojos con hastío.

Pero entonces, sintió como el otro, el chico de gafas, agarraba una de sus manos y depositaba un inocente beso en ella. Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza mientras los otros dos lo miraban sin poder creerlo.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita…-Le dijo con una sonrisa al más puro estilo inglés.

-Daidouji…-Respondió disimulando un poco, pero la verdad estaba sin aliento.

-Señorita Daidouji- La soltó- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo le sonrió como respuesta, asintió y entró ella también. Sus amigos, debían de haberle mirado raro, por que se escuchó un divertido '¿Qué?' antes de cerrar la puerta. Flotando en una nube, se sentó en su lugar.

Minutos después, Ruby entró seguida del profesor Terada. Al parecer tenía algo que decirles, por que hizo señas extrañas antes de sentarse.

**oOo**

-¿y bien?

-Lo siento profesor, pero al parecer el rumor es falso- Saori vio como el viejo profesor de química fruncía el ceño con molestia y salía de allí hastiado.

-¿Eso fue correcto, presidenta?- El vicepresidente, saliendo de las sombras de la sala, sonrió. Saori le dio otra sonrisa como respuesta.

Ella se ocuparía de eso, solo esperaba que Furikawa Ruby cumpliera con lo dicho.

Suspiró. ¿No podía tener un último año de secundaria tranquilo?

No, si de verdad quería disfrutarlo.

**oOo**

Más de uno abrió la boca sorprendido por lo que acababan de oír. Ruby frunció el ceño ante el mutismo grupal.

-¿No me oyeron?- Alzó la voz- Vayan y díganle a cada persona que conocen del colegio, que la clase 2 B hará la fiesta más inolvidable del año el viernes anterior al baile escolar. El lugar será dicho el día anterior.

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares ¿Ruby tendría fiebre acaso?

-¿Están sordos? ¡Vayan!

Ante la orden, casi todos se levantaron y salieron de allí con torpeza y prisa. Solo quedaron Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Ichiro, Yusuke, y la misma Ruby.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debió eso?- Fue Yusuke el que se animó a hablar. Ruby los miró y sólo sonrió.

-Haremos que los rumores, dejen de serlo- Y sin más, se fue.

Sakura se preguntó si era tarde para cambiarse al Instituto Nagata. Por que presentía que las próximas semanas, serían… _extrañas_.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír encontrando todo muy divertido. Al fin y al cabo esa era la idea ¿no?

Divertirse.

**oOoOoOo**

**N/A:** Ohayo, minna-san! XD

Como están? Preparando los chocolates para mañana? :3

Yo no XD por la simple razón de que no tengo a quien darle chocolates -.- además en mi país no se usa demasiado eso! Así que de alguna manera, zafo!

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este cap, a pesar de que estuve varios días sin inspiración ._. Y como es obvio, no voy a terminarlo para mañana XD Pero no pienso permitir que se extienda mucho! La fiesta está cerca!

Sin más que decir, feliz San valentin a todas esas personas que tienen a alguien especial para festejar ese día :3 Y a los que no, como yo, no se desesperen! las cosas llegan cuando uno menos lo espera XD

Cuídense!

Ah, y algún review de chocolate para una chica solitaria como yo? xD


End file.
